


Behind the Mask  . . .

by NovaMitchell



Category: Francesca Battistelli, Lyrics - Fandom
Genre: Short One Shot, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaMitchell/pseuds/NovaMitchell





	Behind the Mask  . . .

**_I take my time / To set the stage / Make sure everything / Is all in place. / Even though I've got the lines rehearsed / A picture only paints a thousand words . . ._ **

I sat in front of the mirror and expertly affixed the mask to my face. It fit perfectly. I knew it would. My eyes looked out from beneath the black leather, watching the movements of the girl in the mirror. As I finger-combed my hair to frame my face, I wasn’t too sure the mirror’s reflection belonged to me. She looked so different.

**_You may think / I’m just fine / How could anything / Ever be out of line?_ **

They were waiting for me as I walked onto the set. The stylist came over and fussed lightly over my appearance giving it an extra tug here and there. Off to the side my manager chattered excitedly to someone on the other end of her phone. The look on her face said she booked another photo shoot for me and was already calculating her fee.

As I reached my spot I saw the photographer appraising me while he tapped his camera against his chin. He was assessing my personality so he could capture it. This is it, I said to myself. Three, two, one, and right on cue came my coy trickle of mirth and the eagerness of doing something exciting. This always had a way of lighting up a room. Yeah. That’s it. People like that.

**_Things aren't always what they seem / You’re only seeing part of me /_ _There’s more than you could ever know / Behind the scenes . . ._ **

The photographer crouched near me as I laid with my back against the floor. "You've never been more lovely than you are right now." He backed away and I drew in a slow breath as his camera clicked.

The producer of the photo shoot gave instruction and I followed without skipping a beat. Flick went a switch and I shut my eyes to the sudden bright light. I was reminded of child's logic: if you can't see them, they can't see you. But they could see me, even with my eyes closed. It was okay. In my imaginary world of animosity I wasn't me.

The girl in the mask, the girl on the floor, she was confident. She was alluring. She was sexy. She wasn't me.

**_I'm incomplete and I'm undone / But I suppose like everyone / There’s so much more that's going on / Behind the scenes . . ._ **

_Lyrics from:_ [ _Behind The Scenes - Francesca Battistelli_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVaj_qacZi8)


End file.
